


Mystic Promises

by ViolinCameos



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Allergies, Cat Commercials, Confused Jumin, F/M, Flirting, Love Triangles, Nerdy Flirting, Romance, Sassy OC, The MC has a name therefore OC, Unrequited Crush, Yandere Zen (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinCameos/pseuds/ViolinCameos
Summary: Zen constantly flirts with her in the chatroom, and to be honest, it's getting annoying. Jumin really wishes the actor would stop with the romantic trash he's been filling the chat with lately.He also doesn't understand why his heart races, or his face flushes, whenever he thinks about Viera. Maybe she knows the answer to that?Either way, she wants to participate in the cat commercial, so he'll get to meet her soon.Wait, what do you mean "He's falling for her?!" Isn't this supposed to be Zen's route?





	Mystic Promises

**~ ~ ~ Viera has entered the chatroom. ~ ~ ~**

 

 **Viera:** Zen

 

 **Viera:** Zennnn

 

 **Viera:** Zen-channnn

 

 **Viera:** I summon you this instant!

 

**~ ~ ~ ZEN has entered the chatroom. ~ ~ ~**

 

 **ZEN:** Did my cutie call me? :D

 

 **Viera:** It worked! Yay! I’m a master magician!

 

 **ZEN:** lolol such a cute magician!

 

 **ZEN:** [happy emoji]

 

**~ ~ ~ Jumin Han has entered the chatroom. ~ ~ ~**

 

 **Jumin Han:** Viera.

 

 **Jumin Han:** **Stop filling up the chatroom with rubbish.**

 

 **Viera:** I do what I want! XD

 

 **Viera:** [wink emoji]

 

 **ZEN:** lololol You can’t stop her, Mr. Trust Fund.

 

 **ZEN:** Viera is a force in and of herself.

 

 **Jumin Han:** Perhaps she is too wild.

 

 **Viera:** Oh, geez! I can be perfectly serious and businesslike when I want to!

 

 **Viera:** If you had met me without knowing about me beforehand, you would probably think I’m the most chill person you’ve ever met.

 

 **Viera:** I keep all the wackiness inside so it doesn’t overwhelm anyone else.

 

 **Viera:** Except when I’m in front of a computer screen.

 

 **Viera:** There’s no telling what weirdness will come from my fingertips then!

 

 **Jumin Han:** You are a lot like Luciel in that case.

 

 **Jumin Han:** Both of you have bizarre personalities.

 

 **ZEN:** In that case, I’m surprised you didn’t choose to pursue Seven, Viera.

 

 **Viera:** I dunno. I might understand him when he goes blathering off, but he’s not my type.

 

 **Viera:** I am sadly a sucker for pretty boys.

 

 **Viera:** With pretty hearts to match pretty faces.

 

 **ZEN:** lolololololol you’re so poetic!

 

 **ZEN:** [wink emoji]

 

 **Jumin Han:** I’m still here, you know.

 

 **ZEN:** lololololol the trust fund kid is disgruntled.

 

 **Jumin Han:** I am merely pointing out that you two are being sickeningly sweet.

 

 **Jumin Han:** You’ve known Viera for only five days, Zen,

 

 **Jumin Han:** yet you are acting like long-time lovers.

 

 **Viera:** I don’t think we’ve taken it **quite** that far. (And you're sounding like Jaehee.)

 

 **ZEN:** Ooh, is that jealousy I detect, robot jerk?

 

 **Jumin Han:** [… emoji]

 

 **Jumin Han:** …No?

 

 **Jumin Han:** Why would I be jealous of you?

 

 **ZEN:** Because maybe (as impossible as this is)

 

 **ZEN:** you secretly

 

 **ZEN:** **like Viera!**

 

**~ ~ ~ Jumin Han has left the chatroom. ~ ~ ~**

 

 **ZEN:** Omg

 

 **ZEN:**  Did he just basically confess?!

 

 **Viera:** Zen… geez…

 

 **ZEN:** I won’t let that jerk have you, Viera.

 

 **ZEN:** I’ll make sure you’re happy!

 

 **Viera:** What makes you think he likes me?

 

 **Viera:** And besides, I get to choose who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

 

 **Viera:** Not that I don’t like you, Zen, but you got kinda possessive all of a sudden.

 

 **ZEN:** Heh… sorry…

 

 **ZEN:** Oh, I gotta go.

 

 **ZEN:** The director’s here!

 

 **Viera:** Good luck!

 

 **Viera:** [wink emoji]

 

 **ZEN:** Thanks!

 

 **ZEN:** [happy emoji]

 

**~ ~ ~ ZEN has left the chatroom. ~ ~ ~**

 

**~ ~ ~ Viera has left the chatroom. ~ ~ ~**

 

 

 

Jumin sighed in annoyance and massaged his temples. Seriously, what was Zen thinking, suggesting that the young executive liked Viera? He’d never met her before, and aside from the little glimpses in the messenger, he had almost no idea what she was really like. Her profile picture showed a pretty young woman with long, dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, her background picture that of a rose. In the chatroom she was goofy, sometimes flirty, and all-around positive, not to mention kind and considerate. She also turned serious whenever they discussed the party, so at least she was taking on her responsibilities. The dark-haired man glanced back down at his phone and clicked on Viera’s profile. Upon seeing her picture, his heart raced, and he dropped the device in surprise. _That’s— what’s— what in the world? M-my heart…!_

 

Unnerved, he picked the phone back up and examined her profile. The background had changed from a rose to a pink-clad ballerina in arabesque holding a flower hoop above her head. Jumin raised an eyebrow. Apparently she liked elegant things. He’d have to ask her where she got the photos from.

 

“Mr. Han?” Assistant Kang’s voice startled him out of his reverie. “Are you all right?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yes, I’m fine. Why?”

 

“Your cheeks are bright red, sir.”

 

 _Wh-what?!?_ Sure enough, his reflection in the computer screen showed him his flushed face. Mortified, he buried his face in his arms. "I'm fine."

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

Jumin sat up, taking deep breaths to try to calm his thumping heart. “I’m certain. Just got a little embarrassed now, that’s all. It was just a trifle anyway.”

 

“I see.” Assistant Kang nodded, though she still looked unconvinced. “In that case—“

 

“Yes, yes, I know. I’ll be at the meeting in a moment. You go on ahead.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

After a minute or two Jumin regained his composure. He arose from his chair and walked confidently out of his office.

 

_It won’t happen again. It was just a slip-up on my part._

 

 

 

At 21:30, Jumin decided to call it a night and began preparing for bed. The fight with Zen had made him smile, even chuckle a bit. _Honestly, though. I like cats, he likes modeling— the commercial combines both of our interests. Why does he continuously refuse my help?_ As he climbed into bed, his phone, which lay on his nightstand charging, pinged with a new text. He grabbed it and unlocked it, tapping the RFA Messenger app and selecting the texts icon. Viera had sent him multiple messages.

 

At that, his heart raced again, and he could feel heat rising in his cheeks. _C-calm down!_ he scolded himself, annoyed. He opened the unread texts.

 

 **— Viera:** Jumin, I understand that you see a potential business opportunity in getting Zen to model for the cat project.

 

 **— Viera:** But unless you’ve had allergies before, you’ll never understand what he goes through. This isn’t something that just goes away or heals, like a broken bone.

 

 **— Viera:** How do I explain this? It’s like a chronic illness. “Mind over matter” won’t get rid of it; medicine can’t really alleviate it.

 

 **— Viera:** Or imagine that every time YOU got close to Elizabeth, you started sneezing, and no matter how much you love her, you couldn’t be with her because she made you sick.

 

 **— Viera:** I hope I’m getting through to you. I just want you to understand what Zen goes through with his allergies. You can’t just dismiss them, they’re a legitimate medical condition. Like being disabled, in a way.

 

Jumin frowned. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, she made some good points. Although imagining being allergic to his dear Elizabeth for the rest of his life— well, he couldn’t, really. He wouldn’t want to.

 

 **— Jumin Han:** I think I see your point. Essentially, Elizabeth is like a poison to him.

 

 **— Viera:** Yes! Good, good! You’re catching on!

 

 **— Viera:** And about the whole liking cats thing… I’m sure he’d like them if he weren’t allergic to them. It’s like he never got a chance to like them.

 

 **— Jumin Han:** …I see.

 

 **— Jumin Han:** Do you like cats, Viera?

 

He really was curious whether she did or not. Maybe she didn’t and that was why she was siding with Zen?

 

 **— Viera:** Well, to be honest… I do. In fact, big cats are some of my favorite animals.

 

 **— Viera:**  I really want to have a cat as a pet, but 1. Mom’s allergic, which means she wouldn’t be able to visit me; and 2. they may or may not aggravate the allergies I already have.

 

 **— Viera:** It all depends on how much dust and grass pollen are in the air. (And besides, like Jaehee, I don’t like fur all over the place.)

 

 **— Viera:** But other than that, yes, I like them!

 

 **— Jumin Han:** Good. Then you would be able to live in my penthouse.

 

Just as he hit _send_ , he realized what he’d just told her. _No! Oh no! Agh! I didn’t mean to tell her that!_ He covered his face and moaned with shame. _I can’t believe it. Now she’ll think I’m some kind of creep!_

 

 **— Viera:** Lol that’s fast! You wanna maybe try for marriage first before we start living together?

 

 **— Viera:** You weren’t there, but Zen told me he wouldn’t let you have me! lolololol

 

Jumin groaned and buried his face in his pillow. _What have I done?_

 

 **— Jumin Han:** Forgive me. I didn’t mean to send that text.

 

 **— Jumin Han:** I wasn’t thinking straight.

 

 **— Viera:** That’s a first. Jumin Han, not thinking straight? Est-ce que tu m’aimes?

 

 **— Viera:** As you said, it’s been only five days. ;)

 

The ravenette sputtered in protest. “That’s not— I mean— but— Why, you— I— arrrghhh!”

 

 **— Jumin Han:** Don’t be silly. Good night.

 

He waited to see what her reply was. _Although I don’t need to… I could just see tomorrow morning whether she replied or not…._

 

 **— Viera:** Bonne nuit, mon chérie.  <3

 

_That’s it. I’m doomed._

 

 

 

The next day Jumin found out that Zen had hurt his ankle and gotten it put in a cast. The actor kept saying how depressing it was that he couldn’t move around and wouldn’t Viera please come over to cheer him up? Privately, Jumin didn’t want Viera to visit Zen— and neither did Assistant Kang, which was understandable, given her fangirl crush on him. _In which case, Zen can have Assistant Kang, and I can have Viera._

 

Then he froze. _Did I really just think that?_ He felt his face flush and buried it in his hands to hide his embarrassment. _That’s not like me at all. What on earth has gotten into me?!_

 

That evening, he chatted with Viera in the messenger about Zen and Assistant Kang’s suspicions. When she thanked him for trusting her, his heart fluttered and he blushed. At least Elizabeth was the only other being in the office at the moment, so no one else would see him in such a flustered state. He replied that he trusted V and that she should thank the turquoise-haired man instead. The conversation moved on to family, and then before he knew it, he had suggested that Zen reconsider taking the cat food commercial since he could no longer work on his new role.

 

 **Viera:** He said he’s ALLERGIC!

 

 **Viera:** You didn’t listen to me last night after all. Why do I even bother?

 

 **Jumin Han:** I can prepare tissues during the shoot.

 

_“I can prepare tissues during the shoot.” What kind of a lame rebuttal is that?_

 

 **Jumin Han:** I have to go home now.

 

_Oh, and now I’m running away from the problem. How very manly and mature of me— NOT!_

 

As he said goodbye and exited the chatroom, he sighed.

 

_I just turned into the biggest, most pathetic idiot in the world._

 

 

 

Later that night while he lay in bed, he texted Viera and apologized for his slip-up. _Because sometimes I just get so business-minded and practical…._

 

 **— Viera:** Apology accepted.

 

 **— Viera:** I understand you probably had your heart set on him modeling for the commercial, didn’t you.

 

 **— Viera:** But since that won’t work, how about, after the party,

 

 **— Viera:** I do it instead? :D

 

_Wh-what?!_

 

Jumin started and dropped his phone, which landed on his face. “Ow.” Picking it back up, he reread her text, his heart going from zero to a hundred in a split second. He closed his eyes and imagined Viera with dark brown cat ears and a dark brown tail. The image that resulted sent shivers down his entire body, and he clutched at his heart. _Since when did I become so… unable to control myself?!_

 

His phone, which had turned off, pinged, and he looked at the next text Viera had sent.

 

 **— Viera:** I know I’m not quite on the same level as Zen, but I do have experience and stage presence (plus I’m told I’m rather photogenic myself)!

 

 **— Viera:** Of course, if you don’t think it’s a good idea, you can just write it off as one of my outbursts of wackiness. I won’t mind.

 

Jumin bit his lip and texted:

 

 **— Jumin Han:** Hmm. I’ll have to think about it.

 

 **— Viera:** Wait, you’re serious?! You’re actually considering it?!

 

 **— Jumin Han:** If Zen can’t do it and you can, then I don’t see why not. Makes things easier on my end.

 

 **— Viera:** Really?! Wow! Thanks!

 

 **— Viera:** >squee!< I get to play with kitties and look fabulous!

 

Despite his rattled state, Jumin chuckled at her enthusiasm, his heart warming at her joy.

 

 **— Viera:** I’ll do my best so as not to disappoint, Jumin-chan!

 

The Japanese honorific made him smile as they exchanged goodnights, and he went to sleep that night with a very content frame of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Est-ce que tu m’aimes?" -- "Do you love me?"  
> * "Bonne nuit, ma chérie." -- "Good night, my sweetheart."


End file.
